EL Comienzo de un Fin
by wac-tobi
Summary: Wilson es un chico como todas las personas de este mundo pero desde aquel accidente que le sucedió a sus abuelos todo comenzó a cambiar para el y desde entonces puede lograr leer los pensamientos de las personas pero gracias a eso un grupo quiere saber la razón por la cual él es así, creen que wilson obtiene algo de los mayas
1. Capitulo 1 - Saga Inicio

Wilson es un chico como todas las personas de este mundo pero desde aquel accidente que le sucedió a sus abuelos todo comenzó a

cambiar para el y desde entonces puede lograr leer los pensamientos de las personas pero gracias a eso un grupo quiere saber la razón por

la cual él es así, creen que wilson obtiene algo de los mayas y por esa razón wilson y sus amigos comienzan a vivir la vida en un mundo totalmente diferente al como lo conocían

**El comienzo de un fin**

**** ** = Sucesos, Narracion**

**( ) = pensando, hablar en al mente**

**- - - - - - - = Lugares, Titulos**

**hora: 15:18 **

**16/10/2012**

****una persona sentada en la cima de un edificio****

**Wilson: porque la vida muchas veces es tan mala con uno mismo uno que es lo que hace para que le sucedan estas cosas se que desde que nací me he visto diferente los demás **

****moviendo una moneda con sus dedos, mientras en su mente le aparecen momentos de dolor****

**Wilson: ya no se que hacer me he quedado completamente solo... **

****observa los autos moverse desde la cima de un edificio****

**Wilson: debería estar loco aunque pensándolo bien últimamente cada vez que observo a alguien escucho voces, tal vez tenga un sitio donde revivir mi vida pero si me lanzo de aquí no podre saber si lo lograre hmmmm pensándolo bien mejor no me lanzare**

****se levanta y se devuelve lentamente hasta la puerta de entrada, llega hasta un ascensor hasta llegar al primer piso****

**Wilson: (bueno ahora que debería hacer ) creo que primero iré a casa**

****con la cabeza abajo camina lentamente, pasa por un restaurante y escucha lo que dice en la T.V****

**Noticias: en el día de hoy hubo un crimen donde murieron dos personas, dicen que un joven a sobrevivido milagrosamente y se desconocen los culpables de tal crimen **

****Wilson llora en ese entonces ****

**Wilson: abuela... abuelo... **

**Policía****: todos retírense debemos inspeccionar bien la casa **

**Wilson: ahora no se si pueda entrar a mi casa ya que no quedo nada de ella todo esta destruido *llorando***

**Policia: ****¿joven tu quien eres? deberías de irte a tu casa no es un lugar seguro en estos momentos**

**Wilson: No ves que esta es mi casa !**

****grita fuertemente y el P****olicia queda sorprendido****

**Policía****: niño entonces deberías de ir a un bienestar familiar **

**wilson: no iré a tal lugar ! he? **

****en ese momento Wilson se dio de cuenta de algo****

**Wilson: (iras alas malas si es necesario) ¿que es esta voz que escucho? Porque me dices que iré a las malas ¡!**

**Policia: pero… como supo eso? Oye espera a donde vas**

**Wilson: **se esconde entre la multitud** nadie existe para mí en estos momentos**

****se sienta cerca de un árbol y mira el cielo y aparecen los rostros de sus abuelos****

**Wilson: abuelita….. **dice su nombre tristemente****

****en ese entonces escucha algo muy importante****

**Presentador : atención a todos quien gane este reto podrá tener un viaje gratis a cualquiera parte del mundo**

**Wilson: uh? No hay duda esa es la única esperanza que tengo *corre hacia el espectáculo***

**Wilson: señor yo quiero participar ¡! Ahí que gran multitud**

**Presentador : sube por favor, crees que eres capaz de esto niño esto es solo para genios**

**Wilson: no importa tengo que lograrlo**

**Presentador : señoras y señores el concurso trata de hacer mover las aves hasta que llegue hasta donde se encuentra la galleta les sugiero que esta muy alto será algo imposible de hacer**

**Brayan: ja! Tu que haces aquí niño seguro ni siquiera puedes decirle a tu perro que se siente jaja!**

**Wilson: ¬¬, es algo difícil sin duda primero que todo el presentador con ese micrófono hace que las aves se confundan y lo peor la multitud**

**Presentador : bueno es hora de comenzar ¡!**

**Brayan: shu shu muévete ¡! Estúpida ave**

**Presentador : miren esto todos los concursantes ponen su mayor esfuerzo pero no logran lo que se requiere para llegar a la cima **

**Wilson: vamos muévete… tu puedes hacerlo**

**Presentador : miren esto por fin alguien a echo que su ave se mueva almeno de su puesto pero el tiempo se esta acabando no creo que lo pueda lograr**

****en ese momento Wilson de nuevo escucha una voz****

**Ave: (quiero salir de este lugar)**

**Wilson: ¿que rayos esta pasando?**

**Presentador: el tiempo se acabo ¡! No hay ganadores ¡!**

**Brayan: aaiiiiii estúpida ave ¡!**

**Wilson: esto es algo imposible…. Parece una locura**

****entre la multitud dos personas misteriosas realizan una conversación****

**Personas entre la multitud: viste eso, ese chico se pudo comunicar con un animal creo que es el que estamos buscando nos llevara a donde queremos llegar, serás nuestro**

****las dos personas misteriosas se acercan a wilson****

**¿? : TU ¿que hacías en este lugar?**

**Wilson: ¿hum?, ¿quienes son ustedes?**

**¿? : solo queremos ayudarte porque lo que veo la tas pasando muy mal**

**Wilson: tal vez tengan razón es que necesito ir de viaje para averiguar algunas cosas**

**¿? : nosotros te podremos ayudar**

**Wilson: ¿enserio? **

****aparece su primera sonrisa** **

**¿?: pero tendrás que ir solo**

**Wilson: no habrá ningún problema con eso con tal de que me ayuden**

**¿?: mira aquí tienes tu tiquete**

**Wilson: como sabias que yo iba a ir a este lugar ?**

**¿?: Nosotros sabemos de quien eres familia por eso te lo entregamos**

**Wilson: (porque razón no logro escuchar esas voces cuando veo a alguien)**

**¿?: y bien vas a ir ?**

**Wilson: si claro jejeje**

**- - - - - - - - - - dos días después - - - - - - - - - -**

****el vuelo 2215 está listo para despegar****

**Wilson: abuelo abuela encontrare la respuesta se los prometo**

**· Que será la promesa de wil**

**· cual es el lugar que se dirige**

**· y quienes son esos misteriosos hombres**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Saga Inicio

**( ) = pensar, hablar en la conciencia**

**** ** = Sucesos, Narraciones**

**- - - - - - - = Titulos, lugares**

**En el capitulo anterior :**

**Wilson: abuela abuelo… porque…. **llorando****

**Television: dos personas fueron asesinadas y un joven sobrevive milagrosamente se desconoce la razon por la cual cometieron tal crimen**

**Policía: oye niño vete para tu casa**

**wilson: no ves que esta es mi casa ¡!**

**Wilson: debo conseguir esa respuesta**

**¿?: nosotros te ayudaremos**

**Wilson: quienes son estos tipos y porque no logro escuchar esas voces cuando observo a alguien**

**HOY PRESENTAMOS: La llegada a un nuevo lugar**

**Avión 2215: señores pasajeros en estos momentos nos encontramos fuera del país**

**Wilson: me encuentro fuera de mi país… **lo dice suavemente** ( pero algo me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto )**

**Avión 2215: y disfruten de nuestras comodidades**

**Wilson: ahora que lo pienso no logro ver a esas dos personas en este avión todos son gente clase alta y seguro creídos**

****una señora se sienta al lado de Wilson****

**Señora: tu que me miras no puedo creer que los padres de ahora dejen ir a sus hijos solo en un avión a otro país**

**Wilson: **se queda callado** (como lo dije hace un momento aquí si que son creídos clase alta tenían que ser**

****un perro vomita la camiseta de wilson****

**Wilson: haaaaahaaaaa! A mi ropa**

**Señora: juajauajaua buen trabajo Motas**

**Wil: ¬¬ te matare y cocinare cada parte de ti **mostrando una cara malévola contra el perrito****

****en ese entonces llega una señorita que esta entregando comida a todos los pasajeros** - **la señora dueña del perrito se levanta****

**Señora: holaaaa **mostrando una sonrisa gigante** otra ves están regalando bebida pero si hace 2 minutos regalaron**

**Auxiliar de transporte: no, hasta donde yo se, no se había regalado por estos puestos**

****mientras conversan el perrito toma del cuello a Wilson y lo mueve hacia los lados estrellándolo****

**Auxiliar de transporte: ¿que sucede ahí?**

**Señora: ohh nada nada **se coloca al frente de ella para ocultar lo que esta pasando****

****wilson toma al perrito y lo estrella contra la ventana del avión****

**Auxiliar de transporte: déjeme ver ¡! **aparta a un lado a la señora****

**Señora: es culpa del chico**

****pero la auxiliar de transporte cuando los observa wilson y el perrito están muy cómodos en sus puestos****

**Auxiliar de transporte: hay que adorables tomen sus bebidas**

**Señora: oh ya se calmaron mejor cambiamos de puesto**

**Wilson: es lo mejor que a podido hacer en su vida señora**

**Wilson: ¬¬ (lo peor es que no tengo mas camisas jeje )**

****en ese entonces wilson se tranquiliza y comienza a cerrar los ojos****

**Wilson: **y comienza a escuchar voces** (tu tu eres esa persona - me da miedo volar en avión - que aburrido esta esto - mami me siento mareada) que es esto que estoy escuchando **coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza** aiiii siento como si me estuvieran invadiendo**

****wilson abre los ojos lentamente****

**Wilson: vaya… que era todo eso, se sintió como una pesadilla**

**Avión 2215: buenos días me permito informarle a todos que hemos llegado a nuestro destino por favor ajustar su cinturón de seguridad y mantener la calma**

**Wilson: bueno veamos a ver qué cosas nos están esperando de ahora en adelante**

****el avión comienza a aterrizar****

**Avión 2215: el aterrizaje fue exitoso gracias por viajar con nuestra aerolínea**

****todas las personas comienza a bajar del avión****

****Wilson se baja del avión****

**Wilson: vaya México creo que aquí esta la respuesta**

**-hija bienvenida!, wow carlos te ves mas grande si que has crecido-**

**Wilson: hay no se si sentirme triste porque nadie me esta recibiendo jeje**

****se agacha y toca el suelo****

**Wilson: se siente como si hubiera estado alguna vez aquí, tengo esa sensación que este es el lugar**

****observa algunas aves volar****

**Wilson: abuela, abuelo al parecer ya estoy cerca**

****sale del aeropuerto****

**Wilson: y ahora donde se supone que deba ir y lo peor es que no entiendo este mapa del abuelo tan antiguo**

****detengan a ese chavo que alguien lo detenga** - **le lanzan una silla****

**Wilson: ¿chavo? ¿Que es eso?**

**Daru: **logra esquivar la silla** por poco viejito jajajaja**

****un policía aparece en frente de el pero Daru logra esquivarlo****

**Wilson: tiene buenos movimientos**

**Policía: no te escaparas! **usa su arma y lanza dos disparos y en ese intervalo de tiempo Wilson pudo leer la mente del policía de lo que iba a hacer****

**Wilson: (Le va a disparar en la cabeza)**

****Wilson se lanzo sobre Daru para lograr salvarlo y las balas pasan encima de ellos****

**Policia: ¿quien es ese?**

****caen hasta un rio****

**Wilson: la corriente está muy fuerte**

**Daru: aaaaahhhh una cascada voy a morir ¡!**

****la corriente los lleva hasta rio abajo****

****aparece Wilson****

**Wilson: oye donde estas**

**Daru: ahí me duele mi cuerpo y quien rayos eres tu!**

**Wilson: así le das las gracias a alguien que te salvo la vida**

****la gente mira a los alrededores pero no logran verlos****

**Daru: por tu forma de expresarte estoy seguro que no eres de aquí**

**Wilson: nunca pensé que reconocieran esos detalles**

****daru se levante****

**Daru: dime que estas haciendo aquí**

**Wilson: ammm solo quiero llegar a un lugar**

**Daru: al parecer te ves perdido**

**Wilson: no estoy perdido ¡! Lo que sucede es que estoy pensando que hacer para mi siguiente estrategia :L**

**Daru: ja no te preocupes es mas yo te puedo ayudar, ¿hacia a donde quieres ir?**

**Wilson: Que bien, amm veras mira este mapa ¿lo puedes entender?**

**Daru: es el mapa del tesoro **lo dice silenciosamente****

**Wilson: ¿que dices?**

**Daru: oh nada nada no me prestes atención jeje**

****Wilson lo observa misteriosamente****

**Daru: ven sígueme te llevare a donde te indica el mapa**

**Wilson: bien…**

**· ¿que es exactamente el mapa del tesoro y que secretos obtiene?**

**· ¿podrá wilson cumplir su promesa?**

**· y quien es ese tal daru**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Saga Inicio

**- - - en el capitulo anterior - - - **

**-wisonl: que es esto que estoy escuchando es como una pesadilla**

**-Wilson: llegamos a México presiento que aquí esta la respuesta**

**-Wilson: quien es ese chico y tiene buenos movimientos, ese policía intenta matarlo**

**-Policía: no te escaparas *le dispara***

**-Daru: quien rayos eres tu ¡!**

**-Wilson: así le agradeces al que te salvo la vida, tu me puedes ayudar a llegar a un lugar es que no entiendo este mapa**

**-Daru: es el mapa del tesoro**

**-Wlson: dijiste algo?**

**Daru: oh nada yo te ayudare a llegar hacia dónde quieres ir**

**Wilson: que bien *sonriendo***

**HOY PRESENTAMOS:**

** EL PERVERTIDO DE DARU**

**Wilson: oye al parecer tu entiendes este mapa**

**Daru: si es que yo no soy tan estúpido como tu**

**Wilson: que ¡! ¬¬**

**Daru: ahahah relax… compañero deberías de alegrarte**

**Wilson: ¿alegrarme porque?**

**Daru: hay como que porque no vez que hacia donde vamos viven chicas muy lindas ******comienza a salir baba de su boca****

**Wilson: ohh pero yo no vine desde muy lejos para ver chicas**

**Daru: acaso eres gay o que**

**Wilson: heeee ¬¬ solo lo digo porque no creo tener tiempo para eso**

**Daru: hahahaha mientras estés conmigo tendrás tiempo hasta para verlas en bikinis jajaja**

**Wil: (al parecer este chico me traerá problemas)**

**Daru: ya son las 16:00 vamos corre**

**Wilson: ¿pero porque?**

**Daru : el bus solo pasa alas 16:00 y no vuelve a pasar sino hasta el otro día **

**Wilson: Y porque no pedimos un taxi**

**Daru: tonto no ves que sigo las instrucciones de tu mapa**

**Wilson: ¿de mi mapa?**

**Daru: así es, si queremos seguir todas las instrucciones hacia donde quieres llegar tendrás que ir al pie de las instrucciones del mapa**

**Wilson: baaa esta bien como digas (no logro escuchar esas voces cuando lo observo a el ¿porque? )**

****llegan hasta la carretera** **justo en ese momento pasa el bus****

**Daru: aquí deténgase**

****el bus sigue****

**Wilson: hay lo que faltaba que el conductor no nos viera**

**Daru: no hay tiempo que perder vamos a correr hasta que nos vea el conductor**

**Wilson: si!**

****corren detrás del bus pero Daru extiende las manos y el conductor se detiene****

**Daru: siii se detuvo**

****se suben al bus****

**Wilson: wow lo logramos gracias ammm ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado**

**Daru: es cierto mucho gusto Daru**

**Wilson: Yo soy Wilson**

**Daru: ok Wilson creo que por esto que echo por ti deberás presentarme a tu hermana waaaaa**

**Wilson: hahaha no tengo hermana xD**

**Daru: hahahaha ¬¬ maldito**

****wilson observa a una chica en ese entonces****

**Wilson: hmmm**

**Daru: ¿que sucede wilson, te gusta? te lo dije mientras estés conmigo veras a muchas**

****la chica se da cuenta que la observan****

**Daru: solo mira a un profesional como yo al momento de conquistar a una chica aprende de mi Wilson**

****Daru se acerca a ella****

**Daru: hola nena como estas **y la besa en la boca****

****la niña se queda impresionada y mueve su brazo derecho hacia adelante****

**Wilson: daruu! estas bien**

****Daru da dos vueltas en el mismo sitio del golpe que recibió****

**Tatiana: pervertido! **

**Wilson: uii eso debió doler jajaja haber Daru donde quedo la profesionalidad**

**Daru: tu cállate wilson¡! **le sale una lagrima****

**Tatiana: eso te lo mereces por besarme **le da patadas a Daru que se encuentra en el suelo****

**Daru: si supieras lo que estoy viendo desde aquí niña**

****todo el bus queda en silencio al escuchar lo que Daru dijo****

**Wilson: (ahhhh que tonto ahora si que morirá)**

**Tatiana: aaaaaaahhhhh **grita muy fuerte** pervertido!**

**Daru: pero no es para que te pongas ****así**

**Tatiana: no sabes con quien te estas metiendo Juan y Carlos por favor enséñenle a este chico a respetar alas mujeres **pone cara de diabólica****

**Wilson: (queeee tiene guardaespaldas debe ser una niña que tiene unos padres con mucho dinero)**

**Daru: wilson ayúdame! No me dejes morir**

**Wilson : quien será ese Wilson ¬¬ (hahaha siempre quise ver esto)**

****los dos señores golpean a daru y lo dejan en el puesto donde se encontraba****

**Tatiana: eso es para que aprendas ¬¬**

**Wilson: yo creo que ya el aprendió muy bien la lección cierto Daru**

**Daru: siii eso parece **adolorido sin poder abrir bien los ojos de la paliza que le dieron****

****Tatiana observa a Wilson****

**Wilson: ¿que sucede?**

**Tatiana: oh disculpa mucho gusto mi nombre es Tatiana**

**Wilson: mucho gusto mi nombre es wilson**

**Tatiana: será mejor que cuides muy bien a tu amigo**

****se sienta en su puesto****

**Wilson: si claro (vaya me dio miedo pobre novio de ella)**

**Wilson: oye Daru ahora donde se supones que debemos bajarnos**

**Daru: esperemos a que me recupere de mis heridas**

**Wilson: pero eso tarda mucho tiempo nos moriremos de hambre aquí en el bus hehehe**

****Tatiana se baja****

**Daru: llegamos wilson ayúdame a bajarme del bus aun me duele el cuerpo**

**Wilson: si claro**

**Daru: según el mapa este es el lugar que al parecer ahora es una ciudad aunque no muy grande**

**Wilson: ¿enserio****? Yo me imaginaba un lugar como en la selva**

**Daru: no precisamente tiene que ser en un bosque solo porque tenemos un mapa antiguo de tu abuelo**

**Wison: aaaa pues no se yo me imaginaba unos piratas **colocando unos ojos brillantes****

**Daru: creo que estas viendo mucha película**

**Wilson: (pero al parecer Daru tiene razón siento como si ya hubiera visto este lugar incluso las casas)**

**Daru: será mejor que vayamos a comprar comida tengo hambre**

**Wilson: ahora que lo dices debo comprar ropa y buscar una casa para alojarme mientras tanto ya que toda la ropa que tenia se quemó junto con la casa de mis abuelos mejor dicho todas mis cosas, tengo dinero porque me pagaron el seguro de la casa **

**Daru: que tanto estas murmurando vamos rápido a comprar algo**

**Wilson: bueno bueno**

**· ****¿**que aventuras vendrán para Wilson ahora que llego al lugar según el mapa del abuelo?

**· ****¿**sera que lograra encontrar la respuesta?

**· y porque Tatiana se quedó observando a Wilson **


	4. Capitulo 4 - SAGA INICIO

**CAPITULO 4**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Daru: debemos llegar antes de las 16:00 o sino el bus no volverá a pasar hasta el otro dia**

**Wilson: y porque no nos vamos en un taxi**

**Daru: tonto debemos seguir las instrucciones de tu mapa**

**Tatiana: aaahhhhaaa! Pervertido! Como te atreves a besarme**

**Wilson: hasta tiene guardaespaldas debe ser una niña con mucho dinero**

**Daru: wilson llegamos**

**Wilson: siento como si ya hubiera visto este lugar incluso las casas**

**HOY PRESENTAMOS: MI NOMBRE ES SARI**

**Daru: vaya a pesar que es una ciudad pequeña vive mucha gente**

**Wilson: y que música tan mala colocan aquí bueno es normal estoy en otro país**

**Daru: mira! Wilson, ese almacén parece perfecto para comprar la ropa**

**Wilson: si eso parece, (cualquier persona que observo logro leer sus pensamientos pero cuando observo a Daru no logro escuchar nada es como si su mente estuviera en blanco)**

****se queda observando a Daru****

**Daru: wilson que tanto me miras me das miedo aveces sabes**

**Wilson: hahahaha ten cuidado con eso, no es normal que te de miedo un hombre**

**Daru: queee! Que estupidez estas pensando ahora ¬¬ me las pagaras**

**Wilson: ya no es para tanto mejor compremos la ropa**

** **en ese entonces Wilson observa a una chica****

**Wilson: ¿quien es ella…? **se queda observándola y todo a su alrededor comienza a variar todo se convierte en nubes y estrellas****

**Daru: ¿Wilson que te sucede? **

**Wilson: (que es esto ahora todo es brillante que gran imaginación tiene ella) **cae al suelo****

**Daru: wilson no me asustes ¿si?, despierta por favor**

****Wilson abre los ojos****

**Wilson: **lo primero que ve es la cara de daru** haaaaaaa! **coloca una cara de asustado y Se aleja de el****

**Daru: ¿he?**

**Wilson : ¿que estabas haciendo? ¬¬**

**Daru: te estaba salvando ya que te quedaste como un zombi ¿que te sucedió?**

**Wilson: nada no te preocupes**

**Daru: como que no me preocupe si te desmayaste**

**Wilson: ya no es para tanto (que persona es esa nunca había visto a una persona con tanta imaginación y ¿a donde se habrá ido?)**

** Daru: bueno entonces compremos rápido la ropa Wilson**

**Daru: wilson, ¿oye wilson? Baaaa no me ignores si!**

**Wilson: aaa perdón es que no estaba, compremos la ropa **

**Daru: si eso veo no estabas ya pareces como un enamorado**

****una señora les da la bienvenida****

**Wilson: hmmm (que palabras usare para que me entiendan)**

**Daru: buenos días señora si es de su amabilidad mostrarnos lo ultimo ala moda**

**Wilson: ¿lo ultimo ala moda?**

**Daru: si mira que tal esta camisa dorada, al parecer brilla mucho **

**Wilson: daaaa! pero si se supone que esto es una misión secreta como para que te pongas eso **

**Daru: pero así nos respetaran dirán son reyes ¡! **imaginándose gobernar el mundo****

**Wilson: baaaa en ves de estar con tus estupideces será mejor que le mires el precio**

**Daru: aaa el precio es muy caro**pone cara de aterrador****

****una señora aparece****

**Vendedora: no te preocupes si quieres puedes medirte la ropa y hablaremos sobre un descuento**

**Daru: esta bien no hay ningún problema**

**Wilson: bueno estaré mirando cual me comprare**

****Daru entra a una habitación pequeña****

**Wilson: haber tal ves con esta camisa me vea bien**

****en ese entonces Wilson escucha un grito****

**Wilson: (¿que fue eso? ¿quien estará en peligro?)**

****todo se comienza a sentir frió****

**Wilson: ¿donde estará Daru? maldición**

****en ese entonces Wilson escucha de nuevo el grito****

**- - haaaaaahaaaa ¡! Pervertido ¡!**

**Wilson: ¿he? Espero y no sea quien creo que es **se acerca y****

**Wilson: oye daru…. ****¿**Hu? Haaaaa?

**Daru: wilson corre! Por tu vida**

**Wilson: ¿que hace esa gran cantidad de mujeres detrás de ti?**

**Daru: es que ahora soy popular**

**Wilson: ****¿**popular?

**- - pervertido deténganlo **le lanzan zapatos****

**Wilson: ami no me parece que sea por lo popular **comienzan a correr****

****corren a toda prisa mientras les lanzan zapatos****

**Wilson: maldito seas Daru porque tienes que estar en todos los problemas **

****logran salir del almacén****

**Daru: jajaja no pagamos**

**Wilson: ¬¬ por poco y nos matan por tu culpa**

**Daru: si, por poco muy bien lo dijiste**

**Wilson: bueno almeno me compre una camisa y un pantalón **

**Daru: haaa ¡!**

**Wilson: que paso, no me asustes así**

**Daru: no me pude traer ropa nueva**

**Wilson: jajajaja eso te pasa por estar molestando, por cierto de donde eres tu**

**Daru: es cierto no te lo había dicho yo vengo de España en otras palabras soy un extranjero como tu en este país**

**Wilson: ****¿**de España?

**Daru: así es, además yo solo estoy buscando diversión **

****en ese entonces vuelve a pasar la misma chica ala que Wilson le dijo imaginación****

**Wilson: oh es la chica de la gran imaginación**

**Daru: ****¿**imaginación?

**Wilson: no lo entenderías Daru **aparta la vista de ella****

**Daru: ****¿**que sucede?

**Wilson: lo que pasa es que si me quedo observándola me quedo en un mundo impresionante de muchas cosas inimaginables (la verdad nunca había visto tanta imaginación en una persona)**

**Daru: amm creo poder entenderte bueno eso creo**

****Daru la saluda****

**Daru: hola niña como estas ¡!**

**Sari: ¿hum? (Y quien es ese tonto que ni lo conozco)**

**Daru: mira Wilson me esta observando seguro esta diciendo y quien es ese papacito**

**Wilson: tampoco exageres **wilson la observa****

**Sari: ¿hu? siento como si ese niño de cabello crespo estuviera en mi mente**

**Wilson: aii **se oculta los ojos** no puedo controlarme cuando la observo**

****Daru se queda observando a Wilson de manera misteriosa****

**Sari: ****¿**estas bien niño?

**Wilson: (y lo peor de todo es que me dice niño ¬¬) si estoy bien no te preocupes**

**Daru: hola nena mucho gusto mi nombre es Daru**

**Sari: ****¿**nena? **se apena** mucho gusto soy Sari (algo me dice que es muy pervertido)

**Wilson: ahora que la logro observar de cerca ciento como si estuviera en el espacio**

**Sari: oye niño enserio estas bien**

**Daru: el nombre de el es wilson**

**Wilson: si estoy bien (ahh que rayos me sucede)**

**Sari: ****¿**wilson? A mucho gusto Wilson mi nombre es Sari

**· quien será esa tal Sari**

**· porque razón Wilson pierde el control cuando observa a Sari**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA: NUEVAS PERSONAS**


	5. Capitulo 5 - SAGA INICIO

**** ** = NARRACIONES**

**( ) = PENSANDO**

**CAPITULO 5**

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**  
**Wilson: esa niña tiene un gran imaginación que hace que pierda el control en mi cerebro **  
**Sari: hola mi nombre esa Sari, siento como si ese niño de cabello crespo estuviera en mi mente **

**HOY PRESENTAMOS: NUEVAS PERSONAS **

**Sari: ****¿W**ilson? A mucho gusto Wilson mi nombre es Sari  
**Wilson: el gusto es mio Sari**  
**Sari: jijiji bueno chicos si se llegan a sentirse muy mal mejor vallen al hospital**  
**Daru: lo tendremos en cuenta así como tenemos en cuenta tu cadera **waaaa** **  
**Wilson: hay cállate recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez con esa tal Tatiana y en el almacén **  
**Sari: ¿Dijiste algo Daru?**  
**Wilson: no el no a dicho nada ignóralo **le tapa la boca****  
**Sari: Y porque le tapas la boca**  
**Wilson: aa es que a el le gusta contener su respiración es algo de chicos tu sabes jeje**  
**Sari: si claro **y sigue caminando****  
**Wilson: bueno ya se fue **suelta a Daru****  
**Daru: acaso querías matarme ¬¬**  
**Wilson: es lo mejor antes que eches todo a perder**  
**Daru: bueno y que haremos ahora Wilson ya que me siento cansado**  
**Wilson: bueno creo que debemos descansar **  
**Daru: yo si creería así que nos dividiremos **  
**Wilson: ¿pero porque? **  
**Daru: ya que debemos permanecer separadas es lo mejor para distraer al enemigo mientras descansamos**  
**Wilson: ****¿**al enemigo?  
**Daru: mejor ve a dormir **se va****  
**Wilson: hmmm**  
****después de haber pasado 13 minutos** **  
**Wilson: bueno creo que este hotel es un buen lugar para descansar**  
****al dia siguiente****

**07:00 am **  
**20/10/2012**

**Wilson: según los detalles de este mapa al parecer la siguiente pista no existe esta en blanco, tan raro esto no aparecía antes **  
****sale del hotel****  
**Wilson: vaya Daru madrugaste**  
**Daru: obvio acaso no me ves aquí**  
**Wilson: ahahaha bueno si **  
**Daru: si ya te distes cuenta la siguiente pista del mapa esta en blanco, la verdad ese mapa de tu abuelo esta loco**  
**Wilson: si que debemos hacer **  
**Daru: por suerte ayer estuve haciendo una investigación a esta pequeña ciudad **  
**Wilson: y que con eso**  
**Daru: encontré a una persona que nos podría ayudar bueno si es que quiere **  
**Wilson: como que si es que quiere**  
**Daru: porque la verdad para comenzar no sabemos exactamente quien es**  
**Wilson: baaaa podrías explicarte mejor**  
**Daru: lo que sucede es que según los rumores alguien llego antes que nosotros pero hace mucho tiempo y al parecer su objetivo era encontrar un objeto valioso desde entonces dicen que ha estado actuando muy extraño **  
**Wilson: ****¿**y?  
**Daru: que todo parece indicar que el encontró ese valioso objeto o esconde algo muy importante o mas bien quien sabe que estará haciendo el caso es que debemos averiguarlo y eso nos llevara a lo que el mapa nos quiere decir como para aparecer ese espacio en blanco **  
**Wilson: al parecer en eso tienes razón ahora el problema es el siguiente ¿en donde podría estar esa persona?**  
**Daru: buena pregunta hasta donde yo pude averiguar estudia en una preparatoria o universidad **  
**Wilson: y de seguro el espacio en blanco que nos indica el mapa es donde va a estudiar esa persona **  
**Daru: exacto! En eso tienes razón entonces comencemos desde ese lugar **  
****después de varios minutos caminando****  
**Wilson: al parecer este es el lugar **  
**Daru: hmmm esto parece como una universidad o una escuela **  
**Wilson: si eso parece y al parecer es la hora de entrar **  
**Daru: creo que nos tocara inscribirnos para poder ingresar **  
**Wilson: asi es al parecer los vigilantes de seguridad solo están permitiendo la entrada a los que están matriculados **  
**Daru: esto parece es una cárcel existe mucha vigilancia hehehe**  
**Wilson: creo que debemos comenzar no crees Daru **  
**Daru: así es solo espero y aun estén las inscripciones abiertas oye Wilson mira hacia allá **  
**Wilson: ****¿**a donde ?  
**Daru: ves el chico de camisa verde oscuro **  
**Wilson: si porque**  
**Daru: esta algo raro como loco**  
**Wilson: ahora que lo dices si parece como si no tuviera vida como si no estuviera en este mundo **  
**Daru: crees que esto sea una universidad de locos**  
**Wilson: pues no parece el es el único chico que esta asi (y lo peor es que su mente esta en blanco que rayos esta pasando con ese chico es como si no tuviera vida) **  
****deciden entrar****  
**Daru: esto no me gusta para nada **  
**Wilson: todos nos quedan mirando Daru**  
****se ponen hacer la fila para inscribirse****  
**Wilson: Daru tu sabes porque nos miran tanto**  
**Daru: ****¿**porque somos lindos ?   
**Wilson: haaaaa eso se escuchó gay**  
**Daru: pero yo lo dije como hombre hehehe**  
****llega un señor****  
**-haber muchachos desde hoy comienzan las clases y no queremos ver a nadie ambulando por los salones o tendrá su castigo- **

**• que clases de personas son las que estudian en este lugar**  
**• y porque aparece en blanco la ubicación de la universidad según en el mapa**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA: UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE**


	6. Capitulo 6 - SAGA INICIO

**** ** = NARRACIONES**

**( ) = PENSANDO**

**- - = LUGARES**

**CAPITULO 6**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Daru: el mapa aparece en blanco debemos averiguar ese lugar según tengo entendido allí estudia una persona que nos será muy útil**

**Wilson: ese chico pareciera como si estuviera loco y su mente esta en blanco**

**Daru: ¿acaso es una universidad de locos?**

**HOY PRESENTAMOS: UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE**

**Wilson: vaya creo que llegamos tarde ya todos están en clases, Esa secretaria se demoró mucho inscribiéndonos**

**Daru: mejor preocúpate por si la profesora es una vieja gruñona nos va a regañar por llegar tarde**

**Wilson: baaaa ya me estas asustando _**_se imagina a un monstruo verde y con una gran lengua, me los comeré*_*_ aaaaa yo creo que lo mejor será no entrar**

**Daru: yo creo lo mismo pero la verdad no tenemos otra opción**

**Profesora: al parecer en el día de hoy se actualizo en listado, Miren ya llegaron sigan por favor**

**_**D_aru y Wilson entran*_*_**

**Wilson: (que profesora tan bonita…)**

**Profesora: bueno chicos hoy les presento a dos nuevos estudiantes**

**_**_todos en el salón comienzan a murmurar*_*_**

**De donde serán – no los había visto por estos lugares – son lindos**

**Wilson: Daru… ya comenzaron a murmurar no me imagino que estarán diciendo de nosotros **lo dice con una voz suave****

**Daru: eso no nos importa mejor preséntate, hola como están mi nombre es Daru y soy de España**

**Wilson: mi nombre es Wilson y soy de Colombia**

**Fabián: ¿extranjeros? Que estarán buscando…**

**Valery: son lindos no crees Sari **coloca ojos de corazones****

****en ese entonces Sari se encontraba dibujando****

****Wilson se asusta****

**Daru: ¿que te sucede Wilson? ¿porque te encuentras tan asustado?**

**Wilson: oye Daru será mejor que mires hacia la derecha y sabrás porque lo estoy **

**Daru: queee! Pero si es… es… Tatiana**

****en ese entonces Tatiana deja de escribir y los observa****

**Tatiana: ohhh es el pervertido y su amigo**

**Profesora: al parecer algunos ya se conocen**

**Tatiana: que queee! Yo no conozco a ninguno de ellos**

**Fabian: (como siempre Tatiana tan creída con las personas)**

**Daru: es Tatiana **pone cara de espanto****

**Tatiana: ¿que es lo que estas buscando pervertido? ¿acaso quieres otra paliza?**

****un integrante del salón se queda observando a Daru y a Wilson****

**Tom: ese chico de cabello color azul me trae mala espina en cambio el otro de cabello crespo no**

**Profesora: ya pueden sentarse por favor**

****Daru se sienta en el medio del salón al fondo y Wilson al lado derecho al fondo****

****cuando Wilson se dirige a su puesto se da cuenta que Sari también se encuentra en su grupo de clases****

**Wilson: es Sari… **camina hacia donde esta ella****

**Valery: Sari mira viene para acá**

****wilson pasa al lado de Sari pero ella no se da de cuenta ya que se encuentra dibujando****

**Valery: ¿Sari lo vistes? Oye Sari, Sari!**

**Sari: ah que pasa amiga**

**Valery: hay otra ves estas distraída rayando ese libro**

**Sari: perdón es que me entretuve mucho**

**Valery: si eso veo mejor olvídalo vistes a los dos chavos nuevos que llegaron**

****wilson se sienta a dos puesto detrás de Sari****

**Sari: no, es más no sabia que estaba en clases jeje**

**Wilson: (quien de todos ellos será el sospechoso y no me esperaba encontrarme de nuevo con Sari) **

**Daru: (no se como expresarme aquí delante de ellos para que me entiendan)**

**Valery: oye Sari mira ala izquierda hacia al fondo esta uno de ellos se llama Daru y el otro esta detrás de ti al fondo y se llama Wilson**

**Sari: **Sari observa hacia los alrededores y los logra ver** pero si ellos son**

**Valery: ¿ya los conocías?**

**Sari: si, ayer por la tarde, al parecer estaban como perdidos**

****Daru se da de cuenta que Sari también se encuentra en el salón de clases****

**Daru: vaya pero si es la chica de la linda cintura**

****Wilson comienza a concentrarse colocando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza****

**Wilson: haber…. Ahora…! **la pupila de sus ojos se colocan muy pequeños****

****Wilson logra crear un campo de 2 metros alrededor de el para así lograr leer las mentes de las personas****

**-Pásame la tarea- ya quiero irme para la casa- hay tengo hambre-**

**Fabian: ¿huu? ¿Que es esto…? que espíritu santo tan poderoso… es como si, es como si estuvieran apoderándose de mi mente**

**Daru: que rayos esta haciendo Wilson ¿porque se pone así?**

****en un lugar de la universidad****

**¿?: señor al parecer en el salón b-2 hay energía espiritual**

**¿?: vaya pero que sorpresa**

****regresando al salón****

**Wilson: o no ese chico Fabian no es una persona ordinaria sabe que estoy leyendo su mente, debo detenerme ahora**

**Fabian: ¿hu? Desapareció **mira a los alrededores** quien será…**

**Wilson: no sé como rayos lo hice pero me funciono, veo que cada día logro controlarlo mas**

****a Daru le lanzan un papel****

**Daru: ¿hu? Un papel que dirá **lo lee** (sabemos que están buscando y si quieres saber quien te envió este papel mira hacia tu izquierda)**

****Daru observa hacia la izquierda y en la ultima fila esta alguien observándolo** **

**Daru: ¿quien es el?**

**- ¿quien será esa persona misteriosa que le lanzo el papel a Daru?**

**- y lograran encontrar la persona que les ayudara a Wilson y a Daru sobre el mapa**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA: UN CHICO LLAMADO RUBY**


	7. Capitulo 7 - SAGA INICIO

**CAPITULO 7**

**HOY PRESENTAMOS: UN CHICO LLAMADO RUBY**

****a Daru le lanza un papel****

**Daru: ¿hu? Un papel que dirá **lo lee** (sabemos que están buscando y si quieres saber quien te envió este papel mira hacia tu izquierda)**

****Daru observa hacia la izquierda y en la ultima fila esta alguien observándolo** **

**Daru: ¿quien es el?**

****sonríe y le dice a Daru, soy yo****

****Daru se sorprende, y comienza a recordar esa palabra y hasta que logra saber donde la escucho****

**Daru: no puede ser… (no creí que tuvieras que enviar a tus subordinados a espiarme, será que ya no confiara en mi)**

****Wilson comienza a sentir algo raro en Daru****

**Wilson: que le sucederá a Daru**

**Profesora: como ya sabrán ustedes en la segunda guerra mundial…**

**Daru: (si el envió a ese chico a espiarme eso quiere decir ¿que sabe de la existencia de Wilson? )**

**Fabian: desde que llegaron esos dos he sentido un poder muy estraño**

**Ruby: (y yo que creí que Daru seria mas fuerte… creí que podría sentir mi espíritu santo sino fuera porque le envié ese papel no hubiera sabido que estaba aquí presente, en verdad es una pieza fundamental como lo dijo nuestro jefe, porque para mi no veo una diferencia en que si esta a cargo de esta en esta misión o no) **

**Daru: (ahora que Ruby esta aquí las cosas no serán iguales, creo que tenemos problemas Wilson)**

****después de varias horas****

**Profesora: bueno mis alumnos ya pueden salir a descanso**

**Wilson: **wilson se levanta y se queda quieto** (que le sucederá a Daru y lo peor es que no puedo leer su mente) oye daru…**

****camina hacia el****

**Daru: ¿que sucede Wilson?**

**Wilson: ¿estas bien?**

**Daru: no es nada en especial no te preocupes **sonríe****

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN COLOMBIA**

**¿?: No hemos encontrado a esa persona en este país que nos recomendó el jefe**

**¿?: seguro es mas astuto y escondió su espíritu santo**

**¿?: no no lo creo nuestro señor dijo que el no llevaba mucho tiempo en saber sobre estas cosas sobrenaturales asi que no creo que sea un experto**

**¿?: entonces busquemos bien**

**¿?: si ¡!**

**REGRESANDO A MEXICO – En la preparatoria -**

**Daru: vayamos a comprar algo rico wilson**

**Wilson: siii porque ya me estaba muriendo de hambre allá adentro**

**Daru: parece que comes mucho wilson jajaja**

**Wilson: ¿tu crees? Pero si no estoy gordo**

****entre las sombra se encontraba Ruby y tres compañeros a su lado****

**Ruby: hay daru quien será ese chico que esta contigo, no será quien creo que es...**

****Fabian se da cuenta del cambio de Ruby****

**Fabian: ese chico llamado Ruby su comportamiento es extraño desde que llegaron esos dos extranjeros ¿y que es lo que va hacer ahora?**

****Ruby camina hacia donde esta Daru****

**Ruby: hola Daru ¿como has estado?**

****Daru se da la vuelta y Wilson con el pan en la boca también los observa****

****Ruby sonríe****

**Ruby: ¿que sucede Daru no te da alegría verme?**

**Wilson: Daru, ¿quien es el? o mas bien quienes son ellos 4**

**Daru: son unos viejos amigos Wilson nada en especial**

****Wilson logra leer la mente a los 3 compañeros de Ruby****

**Wilson: (no esto no es verdad, quieren pelear con Daru nooo mas bien lo quieren asesinar, siento odio en ellos)**

**Daru: Ruby veo que no has cambiado aun sigues con tus ****grupos**

**Wilson: (mientras que a ese tal Ruby no logro leer su mente, porque será…)**

**Ruby: si, lo que pasa es que hemos estado un poco aburrido pero creo que hemos encontrado la diversión y además quería saber que tan bueno es ese amigo tuyo no crees Daru…**sonríe malvadamente****

**Daru: (esto no esta bien, donde el llegue a saber del poder de Wilson todo estará acabado)**

**Ruby: vamos ¡! Daru! **se acerca rápidamente hasta Daru logrando dar un golpe en el estomago** que sucede daru creí que estabas mas alerta**

**Wilson: (que le sucede a este tipo porque ataca así de manera repentina a Daru)**

** **Daru cae al suelo****

**Ruby: y esto es lo fuerte que eres, Que decepción yo esperaba a que me demostraras la razón por la cual estas aquí veo que no es porque eres bueno en peleas**

**Daru: Ruby… recuerda que si peleamos nos expulsaran **lo dice agotada-mente****

**Ruby: hahaha nos expulsaran tu sabes muy bien que eso es lo mínimo que nos importa **le da patadas a Daru que se encuentra en el suelo** al menos dime quien es tu amigo**

** **toda la gente se acerca** pelea siii pelea…**

**Sari: oh Daru… y Wilson están en problemas**

**Valery: los dos nuevos alumnos ya están en problema… tan rápido **sari se queda observando la pelea tristemente****

****Wilson golpea en la cara a Ruby****

**Wilson: si quieras saber quien soy yo solo tenias que preguntarlo pero no había necesidad de golpearlo**

****pero el golpe que recibe Ruby de Wilson no le afecta en nada****

**Ruby: ¿aaaa? Que fue eso dime acaso ese es tu mejor golpe, porque golpeas como una niña**

****Ruby agarra la mano de Wilson y le da un codazo fuertemente en el pecho a Wilson cayendo al suelo****

**Ruby: pero que vergonzoso los dos resultaron ser como unas hormigas para mi**

**Fabian: (justo lo que esperaba con ese cambio de actitud de Ruby una pelea pero porque…)**

** Ruby: vámonos chicos creo que ya terminamos aquí…**

****en ese entonces Ruby siente una energía que lo hace perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de rodillas y escucha una voz que le dice no soy lo que tu crees****

**Ruby: (que gran espíritu santo… ¿quien fue el que me hablo en mi mente?) **mira hacia atrás****

****solo observa a Daru y Wilson levantarse****

**Ruby: ¿será Daru o ese amigo de el?**

**Wilson: ven aquí y repite lo que dijiste de nosotros ¡!**

**Daru: wilson no te pongas asi no debemos dejarnos presionar asi de facil te estas dejando llevar, es lo que el quiere**

**Ruby: (debió ser el pero como si lo acabe con un simple golpe como para que el me haya aplastado con su espíritu santo o será Daru)**

****Ruby se levanta y sus compañeros le preguntan si esta bien****

**Ruby: no se preocupen simplemente me sentí mal**

**Daru: (¿que le habrá pasado a Ruby?)**

**¿Quien será el jefe de Ruby y que tiene que ver Daru en todo esto?****Y que es lo que hará Ruby al ser aplastado por el espíritu santo de Wilson**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA: LA HABITACION DE LA OSCURIDAD**


	8. Capitulo 8 - SAGA INICIO

**** ** = Sucesos, Narraciones**

**( ) = pensar, hablar en la mente**

**CAPITULO 8**

**HOY PRESENTAMOS: LA HABITACIÓN DE LA OSCURIDAD**

****En ese entonces Ruby siente una energía que lo hace perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de rodillas y escucha una voz que le dice no soy lo que tu crees****

**Ruby: que gran espíritu santo… quien fue el que me hablo en mi mente **mira hacia atrás****

**Ruby: será daru o ese amigo de el**

**Daru: Wilson no te pongas asi no debemos dejarnos presionar asi de facil te estas dejando llevar, es lo que el quiere**

**Ruby: (debió ser el pero como si lo acabe con un simple golpe como para que el me haya aplastado con su espíritu santo o será Daru)**

**Ruby: **Ruby se levanta solo** no se preocupen simplemente me sentí mal**

**Daru: ¿que le habrá pasado a Ruby?**

**Ruby: (y si ellos no fueron podría ser cualquier persona que se encuentra entre la multitud)**

**Wilson: (aun no puedo creer que yo haya podido entrar a su mente por unos segundos si antes no podía acceder su mente)**

**Ruby: hahahahaaha! No creí que esto estuviera tan complicado**

**Fabian: (¿se esta riendo? Se nota que ya no encuentra que hacer esta perdido y en donde esta la seguridad aquí se supone que esto es una pelea, creí que aquí había mas seguridad por esos guardias que se encuentran afuera) **

**Ruby: entonces Daru veo que no te quedaste atrás y me atacaste**

**Daru: (ahora entiendo el cree que fui yo quien lo hiso perder el equilibrio para así caer de rodillas, sera que fue Wilson)**

**Wilson: (hay que mala imagen estoy dando a los demás y yo que venia sin que nadie me notara en clases)**

****en ese entonces llegan los vigilantes** !alto! **lo apuntan con sus armas****

**Wilson: haaaaa ¡! No había necesidad para que nos apunten con esas armas de fuego**

**Sari: Wilson… **dice su nombre preocupadamente****

**Valery: oye sari creo que a tus dos amiguitos les tocara ir a esa habitación donde son castigados**

**Sari: no, hay que hacer algo para detenerlos**

**Valery: no podrás tu lo sabes muy bien**

****llegan mas vigilantes a la pelea****

**Daru: (lo que faltaba, ahora si que estamos en graves problemas)**

**Ruby: no es para tanto…**

**Vigilante: tu cállate ruby **lo apuntan con un arma en la cabeza** ahora tendrán que ir a la habitación de la oscuridad**

**Wilson: ¿de la oscuridad… ?**

**Vigilante: vamos! **los llevan ala habitación de la oscuridad****

**Tom: no lo puedo creer primer dia que llegan y ya estaban peleando.. por eso yo siempre estoy solo**

**Daru: **Daru con la cabeza hacia abajo dice** (perdóname Wilson todo es culpa mía)**

****llegan a un lugar completamente oscuro****

**Wilson: esto me esta dando miedo…**

**Vigilante: entren aquí **los lanzan sin importarles que les suceda y cierran la puerta****

**Wilson: Daru donde estas no te logro ver**

**Daru: yo tampoco pero usa tu celular**

**Wilson: así mi celular **en ese entonces cuando Wilson enciende su celular ve una carabela al lado de el** haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mama!**

**Daru: cálmate solo es una carabela**

**Wilson: pero es real **temblando** y ¿en donde esta Ruby?**

**Daru: no lo se**

**Wilson: oye Daru este lugar no será el que nos muestra el mapa **

**Daru: ahora que lo dices en el mapa aparece un punto en blanco, te acuerdas que aparece un punto en blanco en este mapa de seguro debe ser este lugar**

**Wilson: ****¿**será que es este lugar? Aunque creo que no

****aparece una voz entre la oscuridad****

**… : si preguntaban por Ruby debe de estar al otro lado ya que existen dos habitaciones de la oscuridad**

****Daru y Wilson se sorprenden** ¿quien fue ese? **Daru y Wilson sienten como pasan a través de su cuerpo****

**…: vaya veo que son muy miedosos si creen que la simple oscuridad es todo lo que tiene esta habitación pues se equivocan**

**Daru: ¿que quieres decir con eso y quien eres?**

****aparece del suelo dejándose observar de la luz de los celulares** soy Albafica**

**Wilson: ¿Albafica?**

**Albafica: si, hoy sera el dia en que tendrán que morir **

**Wilson: que cosas estas diciendo acaso estas loco**

**Albafica: no… no lo estoy simplemente quiero ver su sangre por las paredes ¡! **sus ojos brillan****

****Daru se coloca al frente de Wilson****

**Daru: ¿que es lo que quieres?**

**Albafica: nada importante simplemente quiero salir de este lugar, pero tanto tiempo llevo aquí que no resisto mas y mato a todo el que este aquí conmigo ¡! jajajaja**

**Daru: wilson ve y busca un lugar por donde salir de aquí yo me encargare de el**

**Wilson: ¿enserio Daru? ¿tu solo?**

**Daru: si date prisa**

**Albafica: jajajaja esto de ser un broma cierto… enfrentarte a mi tu solo en esta oscuridad recuerda que estas en mi territorio **

**Daru: a si es Albafica así que prepárate ¡! **

**Albafica: tu lo pediste **desaparece****

**Daru: ¿a donde se fue? **en ese entonces Daru siente que es empujado cayendo al suelo****

**Albafica: jajaja mírate no puedes vencerme **le lanza agujas****

** **Daru se mueve hacia un lado****

**Albafica: ohh lograste esquivarlas aun estando en esta oscuridad, pero recuerda que te dije que estas en mi territorio!**

****las agujas aparecen por el suelo atravesando los pies de Daru****

**Daru: haaaaa ¡!**

**Albafica: y eso aun no es nada, lluvia de agujas!**

**Wilson: Daru… que te sucede porque estas gritando, no logro ver nada (si tan solo pudiera observar el rostro de ese tipo pudiera leer la mente y así no habría necesidad de tratar de observándolo en medio de esta oscuridad)**

****al momento de tocar las agujas al cuerpo de Daru, el las repela todas****

**Albafica: pero como lo hiso para repelar todas mis agujas en esta oscuridad**

**Daru: te estarás preguntando que como lo logre repelar todas tus agujas aun estando en esta oscuridad **lo dice confiable-mente****

**Albafica: que es lo que estoy sintiendo que proviene de el**

**Daru: es mi espíritu santo!**

**Albafica: su su espíritu santo…**

**Daru: asi es Albafica la verdad no veo la necesidad de usar poderes en ti, para tu información solo con mi espíritu santo podre acabarte**

**Albafica: pero que cosas dices **se enoja** me las pagaras**

**Wilson: la oscuridad se siente como pesada**

**Albafica: por si no lo sabias yo también puedo controlar el espíritu santo Daru… terror del inframundo! Con este poder morirás adsorbido por toda la oscuridad, por si no lo sabias esta oscuridad es creada por mi pensabas que la habitación estaba oscura porque hasta este lugar no podía llegar la luz pues te equivocas como dije antes estas en mi territorio**

**Wilson: ya veo con razón la oscuridad se sintió tan pesada **

** **en ese entonces Albafica bota sangre de la boca****

**Albafica: pero que sucede y esta sangre, siento que mi cuerpo esta destruido por dentro **cae el suelo** ¿acaso que paso?**

****todo comienza a aclararse****

****Daru se acerca a el****

**Albafica: pero como paso esto se supones que tu debes morir por mi poder de la oscuridad se supones que estas en mi territorio**

**Daru: veo que se te olvido que te dije que no había necesidad de usar mis poderes solo con mi espíritu santo te podría destruir**

**Albafica: acaso tas queriendo decir que solo utilizaste tu espíritu santo**

**Daru: exacto**

**Pero que fuerte es Daru tan solo con su espíritu santo logro acabar con Albafica ****Y ahora que toda la oscuridad era un poder de parte de Albafica cual será el lugar exacto del punto que se encuentra en el mapa**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA: EL HUMANO FABIAN**


	9. Capitulo 9 - SAGA INCIO

**** ** = Sucesos, Narraciones**

**( ) = pensar, hablar en la mente**

**CAPITULO 9**

**HOY PRESENTAMOS: EL HUMANO FABIAN**

**Albafica: ¿pero que sucede y esta sangre?, siento que mi cuerpo esta destruido por dentro **cae el suelo** ¿acaso que paso?**

**Albafica: pero como paso esto se supones que tu debias morir por mi poder de la oscuridad se supone que estas en mi territorio**

**Daru: veo que se te olvido que te dije que no había necesidad de usar mis poderes solo con mi espíritu santo te podría destruir**

**Albafica: acaso tas queriendo decir que solo utilizastes tu espíritu santo**

**Daru: así es….**

**Albafica: no… esto no puede terminar así yo… yo… no puedo SER DERROTADO TAN FÁCILMENTE ¡!**

****su espíritu santo de color oscuro se incremente, creando ondas de oscuridad****

**Wilson: que gran poder, de un momento a otro se hace de día y de nuevo se hace de noche**

**Daru: vaya es digno de admirar Albafica que aun tengas tantas energías**

**Wilson: (enserio ese es el Daru pervertido que conozco ya que al parecer no esta tan preocupado)**

** **se levanta lentamente Albafica, pero aun así sigue derramando una gran cantidad de sangre****

**Albafica: no seré vencido tan fácilmente**

**Daru: si sigues peleando morirás por perder tanta sangre**

**Albafica: tu cállate! Espíritu santo – remolino de la oscuridad**

****un gran remolino de forma horizontal sale del cuerpo de Albafica****

**Daru: (se supone que no debería ser capaz de usar este nivel de poder) **sonríe** (pero aun así no es suficiente)**

**Wilson: cuidado Daru!**

**Daru: veo que me veré forzado a utilizar un poder, espíritu santo – muro de cristal**

****detiene el remolino oscuro de Albafica****

**Albafica: no es posible **cae de nuevo al suelo agotada-mente****

**Daru: tienes buenas habilidades deberías utilizarlas para el bien**

**Wilson: Daru te encuentras bien**

**Daru: si Wilson no te preocupes**

****un gran espíritu santo aparece****

**Wilson: que es esto… que hace que mi cuerpo se sienta pesado**

**Daru: es un espíritu santo muy poderoso, quien será y por lo que veo son varios (maldición a este paso nos mataran)**

****aparece alguien atravesando el techo****

**Wilson: ¿quien eres tu?**

**Daru: ¿he?**

**Wilson: pero si yo te he visto en el salón de clases eres Fabian**

**Fabian: sí soy Fabian y lo mas recomendable es que me sigan o morirán**

**Daru: porque habríamos de confiar en ti**

**Fabian: porque se como sacarlos de esta**

**Wilson: oye Daru creo que el tiene razón**

**Fabian: sera mejor que lo piensen rápido ya están cerca**

**Daru: ok ****vayámonos**

****se van de ese lugar****

**¿?: llegamos!**

**¿?: pero no veo a nadie**

**¿?: miren es Albafica y esta muy gravemente herido**

**¿?: para que Albafica estuviera así es porque su oponente es de un nivel muy alto, busquen por todos los lugares no podemos dejar que el enemigo se escape**

**6 pm, 17-10-2012**

****va de camino Sari a su casa****

**Sari: (se me hace extraño todas esas cosas que sucedieron en el día de hoy, espero que Daru y Wilson estén bien)**

****observa la luna****

**Sari: es cierto tengo que llegar rápido mi abuela debe de estar esperándome**

**En otro lugar no muy lejos estaba Daru, Wilson y Fabian**

**Daru: hacia donde nos dirigimos Fabian**

**Fabian: a un lugar seguro**

**Wilson: ¿porque nos ayudas?**

** **se detienen****

**Fabian: llegamos**

**Wilson: oyee ¬¬ responde mi pregunta**

**Fabian: porque yo soy como ustedes**

****Daru se sorprende****

**Daru: (como es que alguien como el sabe sobre estas cosas sobrenaturales) **

**Wilson: enserio porque no parece**

**Daru: de que origen del universo eres, responde!**

**Fabian: simplemente del planeta tierra**

**Daru: (queee un humano es imposible) ¡!mientes!, un humano no puede controlar su espíritu santo al máximo**

**Fabian: pues tienes que creerlo**

**Daru: quien es tu líder o como es que sabes sobre esto**

**Fabian: no puedo hablar sobre esto **le da la espalda****

**Wilson: (¿porque razón Daru dice que un humano no puede utilizar el espíritu santo?)**

**Fabian: simplemente ya yo cumplí con mi misión que era salvarlos, si no los hubiera ayudado ya estuvieran muerto en otras palabras sin mi no son nada**

****Wilson lo estrella contra la pared a Fabian****

** Wilson: dime quien te crees que eres como para decirnos eso, odio la gente así como tu, se creen mejores que otros**

**Fabian: (esos ojos son como los de un Dios, ya entiendo así que de esto era lo que decía Tatiana)**

**- - - - RECUERDO - - - - **

**Tatiana: oye Fabian debo decirte algo**

**Fabian: ¿que es?**

**Tatiana: hoy en el bus me encontré a un chico que tenía los ojos de un Dios, tanto que me quede observándolo por un intervalo de tiempo nunca había visto algo parecido, era como ver el espacio**

**Fabian: ¿los ojos de un Dios?, ¿como era el?**

**Tatiana: es mas alto que yo, y de cabello un poco crespo creo que es un extranjero**

**- - - - - FINALIZA EL RECUERDO - - - - - -**

**Fabian: entonces tu eres el chico que decía Tatiana**

**Wilson: ¿la conoces?**

**Daru: la chica que siempre esta con dos guardaespaldas si no estoy mal**

**Fabian: exacto veo que la conocen, ella me contó que tus ojos Wilson eran como ver el espacio como si el mismo espacio fuera el poder de un Dios. ¿Quien eres Wilson?**

**Que misterios esconderá Wilson****Y porque Fabian sabe sobre los poderes del espíritu santo**


	10. Capitulo 10 - SAGA INICIO

**** ** = Sucesos, Narraciones**

**( ) = pensar, hablar en la mente**

**- - - - = Lugares,**

**CAPITULO 10**

**HOY PRESENTAMOS : RESPUESTAS**

**Fabian: así que tu eres el chico que decía Tatiana**

**Wilson: ¿la conoces?**

**Daru: la chica que siempre esta con dos guardaespaldas**

**Fabian: exacto veo que la conocen, ella me contó que tus ojos Wilson eran como ver el espacio como si el mismo espacio fuera el poder de un Dios. ¿Quien eres Wilson?**

****Daru se entromete****

**Daru: el es un ser humano común **observa a Fabian misteriosamente****

**Fabian: Ok, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados, sabré quien eres Wilson**

**Wilson: pero de que hablas Fabian y porque dices que tengo los ojos como los de un Dios**

**Fabian: la verdad no se porque tus ojos son como ver el espacio pero creo que se quien tiene esa respuesta, es tu amigo Daru,**

**Wilson: ****¿**eso es cierto Daru?, ahora que estamos en este tema creo que no seria otro buen momento que este como para preguntarte que es lo que esta pasando

**Daru: **baja la cabeza** bueno les contare del porque esta sucediendo todo esto**

**Wilson: eso espero, porque esta en juego la promesa que les hice a mis abuelos**

**Fabian: (¿promesa?)**

**Daru: discúlpame Wilson pero tu eres el objetivo de el gran jefe**

**Wilson: ¿gran jefe? Y ese quien es y yo que rayos tengo que ver en todo esto**

**Daru: lo único que se es que tu escondes algo muy importante para el gran jefe pero no se que es exactamente no conozco los detalles**

**Wilson: pero no me has dicho quien es el**

**Daru: es nuestro líder, es mi líder y su nombre es Connor**

**Wilson: eso quiere decir que eres mi enemigo**

**Daru: en otras palabras si, pero mi objetivo no es que te capture, yo estoy en contra de sus ideales y por eso fue bueno encontrarte antes**

**Fabian: dime Daru ¿porque razón estas ayudando a Wilson?**

**Daru: es muy simple, el gran líder dijo que yo me encargara de buscar a esa persona que obtenía un poder misterioso, fue suerte que yo fuera el elegido por el ya que yo soy el único que puede detenerlo donde el encuentre a Wilson todo lo que conocemos como vida será destruido**

**Fabian: ¿acaso cuales son sus mayores objetivos?**

**Daru: eso no lo se, pero lo único que si puedo estar seguro es que si dejamos que obtenga ese poder de Wilson todo estará acabado**

**Wilson: no creí que el fin del mundo estuviera a punto de lograrse gracias a que yo estoy vivo, yo lo único que quería es siempre salvar al mundo y no ser la destrucción del mismo **lo dice desconsoladamente****

**Fabian: eso no pasara yo les ayudare, ya que esto parece entretenido**

**Daru: y en que nos podrías ayudar tu humano**

**Fabian: soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento Daru**

**Wilson: (ahora que lo pienso si Fabian conoce sobre el poder del espíritu santo entonces ¿Tatiana también? )**

**Fabian: los llevare a un lugar para descansar**

**Wilson: ¿seria lo mejor?**

**Daru: creo que no tenemos otra opción mas que seguirte**

****se desplazan rápidamente por los tejados de las casas****

**Fabian: llegamos…**

**Wilson: (estos dos son muy rápidos desplazándose)**

**Fabian: ábrete Sukon… **aparece una puerta de la nada abriéndose****

**Daru: (que clase de poder esta utilizando)**

**Fabian: sigan por favor…**

****entran a la puerta misteriosa que se abre frente a sus ojos****

**Fabian: bienvenidos**

**Wilson: ¿que es todo esto? ¿acaso un lugar de entrenamiento?**

**Daru: dime Fabian ¿pasamos a otra dimensión?**

**Fabian: correcto… pasamos a otra dimensión a esto lo llamo el lugar del receso**

****el lugar donde acaban de llegar es una inmensa casa y un lugar muy amplio de muchos seres vivos****

**Wilson: waaaaaa! Esto parece otro planeta**

**Daru: después que aquí vivan chicas muy bonitas todo estará muy bien**

**Tatiana: al parecer a un sigues siendo el mismo pervertido no es asi Daru..**

**Daru: ahhhhahHSAHAHaha! Tatiana estas aquí pero como**

**Wilson: baaaa pero si es tatiana hummm ahora veo porque Fabian sabia mucho de ti ¿son novios ?**

**Tatiana: queee! **Pone cara de espanto** que cosas estas diciendo ****el y yo no somos nada tonto! ****le pega fuertemente en la cara a Wilson** 

**Daru: aaa ya se puso salvaje asi era mi mamá era como ver el fin del mundo, tanto que mi papa y yo temblábamos de miedo**

**Fabian: aii.. ya podrían de dejar el escándalo por favor ya esta aquí el gran sabio…**

********Wilson saca su cabeza que estaba entre la pared****

**Wilson: ai me duele mi cabezita ai ai ai**

**Daru: ****¿G**ran Sabio… ?

**Tatiana: **se coloca de rodillas** mis diculpas gran sabio**

****Fabian también se coloca de rodillas****

**Gran sabio: veo que hay nuevos invitados ****¿**son amigos tuyos Fabian?

**-GRAN SABIO-**

** - - - edad 63 años, cabello corto café oscuro y vestido con una túnica de color gris - - -**

**Fabian: si señor, ¿ellos son de los que usted estaba hablando mi señor?**

**Gran sabio: si Fabian has cumplido con tu objetivo no es asi Daru**

**Daru: hee.. como sabe mi nombre**

**Gran sabio: creo que si te hablo sobre el poder del Kudomo y el legendario guerrero Maya te refrescara la memoria ¿no es asi?**

**Wilson: hay quien es este señor que apareció de la nada y que es eso sobre el Kudomo **lo dice en voz baja****

**Daru: no se puede hablar sobre eso! Se supone que los únicos que pueden hablar sobre el poder del kudomo y el legendario guerrero Maya son aquellos que están en un rango superior al gran líder en otras palabras son dioses que siempre vigilan nuestro mundo, acaso ¿tu eres un Dios?**

**Gran sabio: has acertado soy un Dios o mas bien un antiguo Dios tanto que ya se me olvido como termine aquí**

**Daru: con razón Fabian tiene un gran espíritu santo si su maestro es un antiguo Dios**

**Gran sabio: y veo que traes contigo a ese humano wilson el elegido**

**Daru: ¿que quieres de el? responde… porque como para que hayas dejado tu puesto de Dios debe ser por algo**

**Gran sabio: no te preocupes Daru estamos de parte de ustedes tampoco estamos a favor de los planes de tu líder Connor**

**Daru: (creo que si inicio un combate con ellos no me beneficiaria, además Wilson aun no sabe usar sus poderes no me queda otra opción que formar una alianza con ellos)**

**Gran sabio: al fin que decides Daru**

**Daru: me uniré a ustedes**

**Wilson: ¿una alianza?**

**Gran sabio: perfecto buena elección, junto lo detendremos porque yo estoy muy viejo para las peleas**

****Wilson abre el mapa****

**Wilson: oye Daru el punto blanco que aparecia en el mapa se encuentra justo donde estamos nosotros**

**Daru: ¿enserio?**

** - ahora que saben donde estan el punto blanco que harán **

** - y porque Daru dice que esta prohibido hablar sobre el legendario guerrero maya y el poder del kudomo**


End file.
